


澳耀 | 神殿

by BluishMeow



Series: 神明澳×祭司耀 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 神明澳×祭司耀
Relationships: China/Macau (Hetalia), 澳耀
Series: 神明澳×祭司耀 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851274
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	澳耀 | 神殿

神殿

是个结束了安排祭祀与祷告的下午。

祷文冗长而繁复，祈求风调雨顺，河水不再汹涌泛滥，病害不再肆虐频起，祈求众神宽恕显现神迹，引领平民跪地恭敬献祭。翻来覆去地念，王耀已烂熟于心，每一个敬拜，低头，躬身退出，无人能挑错。

他是王国里最受倚重爱戴的祭司。

众人赞美他几与主神像媲美的俊秀，敬佩他数年如一日的虔诚谦卑，深信他传达的每一道神旨，他们甘愿敬献牲畜财宝换神明庇佑，他们恭敬低声向祭司送去顺遂的祝祷。他们说，祭司大人被神的旨意选中，成为神在世间的使者。

有万人称颂主神的恩德，赞叹祭司的劳苦，每每提起神灵都有十二分的敬畏，而王耀背对众人站在祭祀台前，石板上是各类祭品的轻点，骄矜高傲的祭司神情淡漠。

他有世间赤诚不二的心，却不信神。

参与祭拜的平民散去，诸位小祭司按惯例回到各自司职的神庙，此刻偌大的神殿就成了王耀一人的天地。他捧着小块石板走过神殿，先是经过壁画神像，之后再是主神殿里占据了整个视野的石刻神像。

没有人不为传说里那般俊美心念赞叹，同样的，没有人不被巨大神像英俊后的威严震住。无人胆敢动弹，只有祭司大人有此权力。他站定抬头，与垂眼的神像四目相对。刻凿的线条棱角分明，塑造出来的端正要多几分肃穆，少了王耀亲眼见到的那般柔缓。王耀将满是祭品记录的石板往前一递，努努嘴，轻声道：“这些，给你的。”

此时的神殿只有他一人的回响。

全数整理好便算是完成当日的工作。王耀折返至祭司专属的案台简单收拾一番，掸掸袍子，往神庙深处走去。

神明第一次现身的地点在左前方的一个拐角，藏在了高大石柱后面；王耀走在主道中间，福至心灵往左边看去，但没瞄到当时见着的及地长袍一角。当日那般猝然的出现让祭司大人措手不及，他只知神能听能观万物，却不知神还能窥见他的梦境以实现幻想。

只能与神像相对，王耀数次梦见过画里被众星捧月的神。高瘦的青年在看他，他便恍觉原来神会笑。时日越久想念便越深，以致祭祀时王耀竟再不敢如从前虔诚直视。他无法细诉对神的种种敬爱与热诚，因他知这般念想不被神接受，是为不敬。

王耀想，他不可再信这位主神。

神却偏偏再三降临至眼前。

神只是笑笑：“祭司大人辛苦。我想来陪您说说话。”他面对王耀强装的镇定淡漠也不为所动，靠近王耀：这次的祭品很好，我想请您吃。眼见着王耀盯着用法术生成的烤火架，又道：我不会降罪的。

王耀逃也似的跑回了偏殿。

第二次，神缩地成寸紧追不舍，碰到王耀滚烫的手，见王耀睁大眼说之后吧、之后再说吧，便放开手稍稍后退，只触到王耀转身时垂在身后的长长发丝。

之后的第三次，是王耀又一次挣扎着从溺水般的幻觉里醒来，懊恼着令人沉溺着迷的念想，懊恼着梦里的神为何偏偏不似神像里那般生硬庄严，坐在他对面，笑着的。王耀泡进浴池，闭目定神还是在回想神殿里的第一面，青年利落的短发和颀长的身形。

王耀紧皱眉头，无助地仰起脸，长发荡在水面上，手伸到腰腹，缓慢揉到腿间，越是想紧闭双眼逃避那张脸望过来的神情，手下动作就越快，肿胀的触感让他无处可躲。温水被热潮浸染得滚烫，他觉得疼，酸涩，得不到搭救。王耀的情感终于劝服自己，暂时舍去祭司的无上地位和高尚品格，开口喊出神明在世间的名讳，一声又一声，濠镜，濠镜。

闭眼的黑暗里有一双手托住了王耀。

来者身上那股清淡冷香王耀已很熟悉，他知道是谁，就更不愿意继续出声，咬着嘴唇竭力忍耐，直到王濠镜长长叹气，安抚地按着王耀的后颈，竟是借神力抚平王耀内里的焦躁不安。王濠镜见王耀没有挣开的意思，便轻轻单手抱住他，另一只手捧起湿透了的长发，竟有平民向神灵敬献的谨慎模样，郑重地在那乌发上落下一吻：不是神祇的怜悯，竟然是与王耀如出一辙的想念和欲求。

原来神明是会爱上他的祭司的。

王耀总算愿意睁开眼，他终究舍不得。日思夜想的这张脸近在眼前，他舍不得错过。手揽在彼此背后，水珠沿裸露在外的皮肤缓慢滴落，有的垂至手背戛然而止，有的继续拉着轨迹掉到池中隐没痕迹；后来大半个身子又都浸在水里，只有抬起手臂时扬起的小小水流，其他哪里都浸软湿透。两颗心浮浮沉沉，肉贴着肉终于倚靠着有了安定之处；王濠镜抚着王耀的腿，一路轻柔扫到喉结，这次是吻上唇瓣，念着王耀的名字。王耀贴上去用力地回吻，他不再飘忽不稳，只有垂下的长发继续飘荡沉浮。

他们有时会在神庙里翻滚着欢爱，可能是祭司所住的偏殿，可能是石碑后用于工作的案台，甚至是正殿的祭台上。在那些神庙空无一人的时刻，王耀可以清晰地听见自己的喘息，听见王濠镜落在喉结的舔吻，鼓噪的心跳不厌烦地提醒着此间的亲密。他歪在祭台上想，平民到底需不需要费心获得上神的垂怜，王濠镜挺翘的鼻尖蹭在王耀胸前，嘴角抚过圆粒，微微直起身子低头看他：“我做不了什么，只是众人心里虚幻的水中月。”掌心贴在了胸口，王耀听见他说，只有在你这里，我是真实的。

王耀心领神会，又抱住他，在偌大神像前亲吻眼前的爱人。王濠镜在这种时候总是放缓节奏，等王耀的手再次滑到腰侧才使力气，王耀的视野便开始摇晃不定，原先摆在王濠镜身上的视线往别处偏去，偶尔会撞见神庙顶上渗下的日光，刺目又灼热，恍如乘欲海的扁舟远至云层之际。

于是王濠镜便真的带他去摸了一把真实的云彩，在某一个由其他主事祭司主持敬拜的清晨。他牵着王耀的手踏在云梯上，往下看，凡间薄薄云层之下，农田河流依稀可见，宫殿旁边，就是神庙。阳光渐盛，王耀还在看光落在神庙石柱之间的明暗分界，神明招来一片云掩去日影，对近日顾着安排祭典的祭司说：睡吧。

王耀躺下去想：你们只能看见虚假的石像，而我的他在天上，在我身边。

王耀继续往神庙深处走。

矗立的巨大石柱透出明亮阳光，映照在神庙内部。这里还有石碑和大小神像，又盖去了部分光照落下阴影。王耀捧着新刻的石板，腰背板直走在主通道上，缓慢而坚定。他时而走在阳光下，时而走在阴影中，背影明暗交错，空旷幽深的空间衬得他身影渺小，却又不容蔑视。

他已完成今天所有的祭祀祷告，然后重复着数年来的这条路线，石柱后的厅室，主殿，主祭台，石碑，神像，又一个神像。

他终于停下来，仰脸看着面前这个相对小些的石像。

背后有温润嗓音响起：“祭司大人？”

王耀转过身。

青年继续说：“还不歇息吗？”

王耀笑了。他的濠镜在等着他。

神福泽世人，但他只爱眼前这一个。

后记

王国第四百任大祭司的下落，始终成谜。

同样成为谜团的是神庙里的神像。

神历三百二十六年，早起赶往祭典的人们发现，神庙仍旧完好伫立，所有刻画着主神的壁画和各式神像，一夜之间全化为原样，包括主殿里偌大的神像，也只剩石块的原貌，仿佛远古传说里的俊美上神不曾存在过。身负重职的大祭司同样不知下落，几乎所有人们能想起的刻画记录都消失不见。

有人对此惶恐，认为这是上神的惩罚，世间有人不敬、因而神明不愿再接受供奉，甚至一并带走早被尊为半神的大祭司；有人则认为无需再惊慌，王国的成熟劳作已让自身足够富饶，神明突然离去而没有降下灾难想必已是祷告之福；也有人提议，应尽快重整神庙，若被神明放弃还需早日重建信仰……各样具体争论，后人已无从得知。

神历九百八十七年，神庙部分构造发生坍塌。在砂砾石块中，人们发现了唯一一块完好的刻画石板。

石板上，是生活在天国里的神明与祭司相对而视。

FIN.

*老王那句“在我身边”和神像不见的时候有人提出所谓“重建”，其实都是对应的濠镜对老王说的“只有在你这里，我是真实的。”

*石板是老王自己画的。所有安排妥当后（比如神牵着祭司的手在神庙里逛了一圈施下法术），他就跟濠镜“私奔”去啦。

*神庙发生坍塌而那块石板依旧完好：是指两位主人公还好好地在天上生活呢~恢宏神庙最终败给风沙岁月，而我和你的爱依旧坚固胜过磐石。

*个人非常喜欢这个结局（尽管说不出个所以然，但总感觉很有我自己风格的浪漫（。希望看的大家也会喜欢。

08/06/20


End file.
